A Klaine Conversation
by KurtToMyBlaine
Summary: Kurt invites Blaine over to discuss his dying love towards him. However more then conversation went down in the bedroom.


Kurt swung his front door open revealing Blaine's smiling face in greeting. Kurt returned a smile and assured him inside, brushing the small snowflakes off that had landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said, sending shivers down his spine which had nothing to do with the cold weather. His soft, meaningful voice swept through him like a rush of hot water and Kurt had an instant urge to push him up against the wall and do wicked things, but he had to control his urges at this present time.

"Hello Blaine, so glad you could make it at such short notice"

"Delighted to join your acquaintance," Blaine replied smartly. Kurt couldn't resist grinning, just him standing so close made him feel tremendously cheerful.

Kurt turned towards the stairs, leading Blaine to his bedroom. He made sure he had the house to himself tonight, no interruptions. Kurt wasn't sure how Blaine felt sexually towards him. They haven't officially declared that they were dating, it just kind of happened gradually, although, the lack of sexual intimacy was infuriating. Sometimes Kurt thought he made the whole thing up in his head, just desperate to have Blaine. He just wanted to jump on top of his sexy body like a lioness feasting on its prey.

Kurt sat on the bed, hoping that Blaine would follow his lead and join him, and thankfully he proceeded in doing so. The bed sank in a little owing to the sudden weight of two teenage boys, leaving Kurt and Blaine's legs pressing together. The touch made Kurt's insides scream and a tingling sensation starting to arouse in parts of his body that made wearing skintight jeans very inappropriate.

"So what was this considerably important and highly urgent discussion you wanted to enlighten me with that couldn't be revealed by means of a phone?" Blaine asked, however, in a kind and curious manner, which didn't help the screaming battle, occurring inside Kurt's stomach, any less.

"Well, I was just wondering, um-" Kurt urges were almost teeming. His mind was so distracted from the details of Blaine face, which he was carefully observing as this might be his last opportunity if tonight's plans went horribly wrong, that he couldn't entirely get the words out. He had to confess his love towards Blaine. Kurt swore he would tonight; he wanted to make this relationship official. But unexpectedly, Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's, squeezing it slightly, sending tingling feelings racing up his arm and deposited into his stomach, where a museum of live butterflies was taking place. He knew that this hand gesture was encouraging him to go on with what he was pursuing, so Kurt obliged.

"I was wondering if you feel the same way about me as I do about you? What we have shared over the past few weeks have been the best times I can remember, and I want to be with you, Blaine. I have no inclination of your returned feelings however much I am hoping they are strong. Blaine, what I am trying to say is, I love you most dearly and passionately, and hoping very much that you will understand this and appreciate this."

Kurt mulled over what he had just confessed in his head as he waited desperately for Blaine's reply. His face was emotionless and unreadable, which was intensely inconvenient. Then, Blaine started to smile and spoke a soft, sweet tone, which made Kurt's endless battle of sensations increase inside of him. "I am not good with words and emotions. But I can tell you that my thoughts and intentions have been growing ever more and my love for you, I assure you, is gratefully strong. I have been waiting for this moment, the moment when we finally evolve our friendship into a relationship for quite some time and I appreciate every second" then he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Kurt's for the first time.

Blaine lifted his hand off Kurt's and slid it up his chest, to the back of his neck, his finger tips gracefully tangled in with his hairline. Kurt couldn't take this anymore and flung Blaine flat on the bed, lying on top of him. The kiss became more passionate and frantic. Both boys expressing their love for one another. Their hips were grinding together, stimulating every impulse possessed in Kurt's body.

Blaine's free hand strayed around Kurt's lower back, pulling out his tucked in shirt. Kurt groaned in agreement to this action and deepened the kiss. As Blaine's fingertips made contacted with his warm skin, pleasant, though rousing, sensations were emitted ubiquitously throughout him. Kurt tensed a little but tried to ignore just how hard he was and urging Blaine to dwell into other areas of this body.

Blaine pulled off Kurt's shirt entirely and rolled over, now placed on top of Kurt. This was a beneficial move so that Kurt had full access to Blaine and decided to pull off Blaine's jumper and shirt. His body was mouth-watering and Kurt watched his muscles tense and loosen as they moved with the rhythm. Their heated bodies pressed against each other and the hardness of each other's erections felt delicious as they dug increasingly into each other. Blaine slid his hands down towards the top of Kurt's skintight jeans, which was exposing rather a lot and started to undo the button. Kurt could feel Blaine hands shaking, either in nerves or excitement was unknown, but Kurt mumbled something that sounded like "it's okay" and Blaine successfully pulled them off.

Kurt proceeded with Blaine's jeans and once both were off, their hips grinding together up and down, the increase of kissing and the hands descending up and down each others bodies, Kurt felt extraordinary. He wanted to go further but Blaine was too busy nuzzling his neck. Blaine trailed kisses from his collarbone up to his ear then back to his mouth. Kurt glided his hands towards Blaine's thighs, taking hold of each. Blaine moaned in agreement and rolled over on his back for better access. Kurt slid on finger under the waistband of Blaine's underpants, eager to see more. His temptations overpowered him but just as he went to jerk them down, he heard the front door thud shut and a rush of panic suddenly swept through him. His dad had inconveniently arrived home early.

Kurt glanced down at Blaine to see his face of panic that reflected his own. Kurt lifted his weight off Blaine and reached down to seize their forgotten clothes. As they pulled them on and quickly arranged their positions on their bed looking innocent with a few homework books spread randomly in front of them, Burt Hummel knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Hey Kurt, Blaine" he said nodding at each in turn, "hope you two are having a good time. I am putting dinner on now so I'll call you when it's ready." And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him. Kurt and Blaine took one look at each other and burst out laughing, thinking that if they didn't hear the door thud shut, the situation Kurt's dad would've walk in on was one they could hardly come up with a good excuse.


End file.
